Cougar is Such an Ugly World
by Chosen2007
Summary: I adjust the current the storyline and this is more of a parody of Erica and Ryan shacking up with a return of Reese and Bianca while slamming a certain head writer.
1. Chapter 1

_**Cougar is a ugly word**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007 **_

_**Part one**_

_**Bianca and Reese would coming back from home having a new lease on there relationship and as they touched down. Reese had a idea and they rent to own a house on the outskirts of town. As the kids got settled, Reese made a little office for her and as she looked out the door, she took Bianca and there was a lot of kissing. Reese and Bianca have tried a lot of open communications between them. As for today, they would getting better and even had Second Chance from Shinedown as there theme song. They have survived so far the worst thing in there lives and that was not being together. Now they had another chance and then there was a call on the cell phone. Bianca turned off the ringer. They knew about Stuart being murdered and how Annie was the number one suspect. However, Bianca should be glad for now she didn't pick up the phone. **_

_**Kendall came home as Zach was watching over Ian and she walked to Zach. As Zach was trying had not to still care about Kendall, he knew those eyes and Kendall quietly said. "Imagine this that you took someone to bed and thought it was love again only to see him fucking your mother." Zach then turned his head to the side slightly and Kendall walked wanted to cry out loud. She wanted to cry hard because she knew how much of a mistake this last months have been. Kendall wanted to get back but crying work for now and she kept saying I'm sorry over and over again. Zach held her tightly and as she looked at him, there was a glimmer of light coming back to her eyes. **_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Cougar is such an Ugly Word**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Two**_

_**Kendall was sitting there trying so hard to find some humor in what just happened, I mean it was either find humor or cry a lot and one hour prove that crying isn't going to do any good. **_

_**Bianca told herself that this was going to be about her and the family that doesn't include Her mother and sister plus everything they bring to the table. **_

_**Kendall got up and turned on the television to hear that Annie was claiming insanity again. There was a knock on the door and it was Ryan. Kendall knew Ryan had no idea that she knew that Ryan was a two-time mother fucker. Kendall knew he was and so she started the talk by saying. "So you screw my best friend, me and now my mother. Do you want Binks too?" Kendall asked and Ryan knew she knew. "Kendall I have…" Ryan said and Kendall responded, "What? You wanted to see if my mother was better than me!" Ryan paused and Kendall continue, "You know this is my fault, this is karma because I wanted Determius and now my mother is paying me back somehow." Kendall punched Ryan in the jaw and screamed like a little girl because it hurt. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Cougar is an Ugly Word**_

_**By **_

_**Chosen2007**_

_**Part Three**_

_**Kendall was getting her hand examine as Jesse found out why Ryan won't be pressing any charges. Kendall found out she broke her hand and Erica came in.**_

_**Bianca and Reese would getting the kids to bed. Reese inquired why she hasn't called back and Bianca smiled then said, "Because the point of the trip is to make new memories in Pine Valley." "Okay. What do you want to do?" Reese asked and Bianca responded, "How about a movie?" Reese then suggested, "Mommie dearest." Bianca gave her a look and Reese then suggested, "L word season six." Bianca made her agreed not to watch the season finale. **_

"_**Kendall I don't see why you should be upset." Erica said and Kendall was making faces as she was getting her hand wrapped. "Mother, you fuck the father of my child who is probably going to need his jaw wired shut." "You have Zach." Erica said and Kendall responded, "Zach doesn't want me because I screw your new boy toy you fucking cougar." "Kendall, cougar is an ugly word." Erica said and Kendall then called her something worse. **_

_**The phone rang as Bianca was asleep and it was Zach both Erica and Kendall would arrested for brawling in the hospital. Bianca told Reese this and Zach asked where was she. "I'm at…." Bianca said and Zach interrupted, "Pine Valley." "Do you have like a GPS homing device or something?" Bianca asked and there was a short silence. **_


	4. Chapter 4

_**Cougar is such an ugly Word**_

_**By**_

_**Chosen2007 **_

_**Part Four**_

"_**Does anyone else know I'm here?" Bianca asked and Zach shook his head no. "What did they do?" Bianca asked and Zach told them about hair being ripped off by little strands. The people who broke them up and then there was David who will be walking funny for a while. Bianca then asked why…Zach told her that Ryan had sex with Erica. Bianca busted out laughing and Reese 's eyes bugged out. "I'm not laughing because I don't believe you, I'm laughing because I don't want to leave this house but I'm going to have to." Bianca said and then her child asked, "Mom, why is grandma a cougar?" Bianca was trying to figure out how Miranda heard that and remember that Bianca just said a minute ago. Reese had to prompt her to go and Reese would watch the girls while Zach went with her. **_

_**As she arrival at the child and Bianca turned to Erica then said, "I could only post bail for one of you because frankly I don't want to post bail for the most of you because you ruined my romantic getaway with Reese!" "So you and Reese are working it out." Erica said and Bianca gave her the look of shut up mother with saying such words. **_

_**Bianca after hearing both sides said fuck it and they could wait in the morning then apogloize to David, the fifth floor, Joe Martin, Jesse, Angie and Marissa just because of the bad storyline she's getting…Of course Bianca didn't say that but Eden Rigel was thinking that about her best friend Charles Pratt**_


End file.
